


Discussion on Damian

by Axelex12



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Horniness, Kissing, Knifeplay, Large Breasts, Love Bites, Lust, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Dick Grayson, Rough Kissing, Roughhousing, Sex for Favors, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Dick Grayson, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Talia gives Dick a little incentive for Damian's training and stay in the Manor.Pairing: Talia al Ghul / Dick Grayson
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Dick Grayson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Discussion on Damian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaliaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaFan/gifts), [Batwing30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwing30/gifts), [Whoopdawhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/gifts).



> Talia al Ghul x Dick Grayson one night stand.  
> Sex for favors  
> Discussion about Damian's training and future

The mansion stood as proudly as it had the first day she had ever seen it.  
Quickly the brunette made her way up the walkway to the large oak doors that stood there for decades. Politely, Talia knocked on the door. A few moments late. Alfred opened the door to see the Heir to the Demon before him.  
"Miss al Ghul, how pleasant to see you again under amiable circumstances, " Alfred coolly said to the woman who had hurt his family for many years. "Alfred, be a good butler and call your master. He has a visitor that does not like to be kept waiting." Like that he was dismissed. Alfred opened to door wider and stepped aside for Talia to walk in. Closing  
the door, he led her to the main room and went to get the man of the house.  
Talia looked up at the portrait of Bruce Wayne above the fireplace. His glare seemed to go through her. As if he was still watching her every move, waiting to strike.  
Her eyes snapped to the entrance where Richard Grayson Wayne stood looking at the immortal. He walked over to her, fists clenched but a calm look on his handsome face.  
"Gypsy, how nice to see you. How much you have grown." she sneered at him. He walked closer to the beauty that attracted his adoptive father.  
"I am now Batman, Talia and I will not be spoken to like that, you witch."  
The self proclaimed Batman stood up right in front of her. He wasn't as tall or as muscular as his father was, but he was certainly much more menacing. Never one to back down, Talia looked up into his angry eyes. With a smirk, she stretched on her toes to whisper in his ear, "You are the Batman now. Gypsy, I want you to give me something in return for my child. I want you to prove to me that you are capable of... protecting Damian. He is young and foolish. He needs someone to take care of him. Now, are you willing to accept my terms?" Her face had gotten closer to his; her lips ghosting up his neck and over his cheek. he pushed her away from him.  
"I don't need to prove anything to you. You ceded all rights to Damian. You are unimportant. Talia, get out of my home."  
"You dare to speak to me that way! You will pay," and she lunged at him with daggers in her palms. He moved away and drew his own escrima sticks. They clashed and moved around with great speed. Her daggers were accurate but, not able to pierce him. Dick retaliated with power. She was an ancient warrior, but he was greater in power and strength. Her left arm thrust up, the glinting blade slicing upwards in an unforgiving arc.  
"Ah, " Dick huffed as the blade met contact with his chin. Blood trickled down the deep cut. Dick flipped backwards and landed in a crouch position. He stepped into the darkness of the room and vanished. The light from the fireplace died completely and Talia was left alone.  
"How cute of you, gypsy. Imitating your father won't get you anywhere in this fight. Stop being a coward." Her words met silence, as expected. Walking a few steps she slashed at the air behind her. She touched nothing. Talia closed her eyes and tried to hear movement. A rustle came to her side and she attacked nothing. Quickly, the demoness was shoved to the ground and had a strong body on top her. Her daggers cast away, she tried fighting hand to hand. Dick was too strong, he over powered her and forced her to her defeat.  
"You fell in love with Bruce for a reason. Was it this reason?" He kissed her neck, grazing for her pulse point. No way! This was not happening, Talia tried to convince herself. His hot mouth sucked on her weakness. Talia moaned without meaning to. She was putty in his hands now.  
"Is this what he would do?" His tongue licked under her ear. "Am I better?"  
Dick ripped her jacket off and Talia helped him out of his dress shirt. They kissed passionately, tongues moving against each other in filthy need. The man taking his father's lover, pushed her onto the couch and straddled her core. Talia opened her legs and welcomed him. Her lithe arms grasped at his neck drawing him in for more searing kisses. They explored each other's mouths, not caring if they were enemies. However, Dick pushed himself off of her. She frowned at him, hurt by his action. But Dick grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his arms. She squealed her surprise before her arms wrapped around his neck. Holding her by her back and behind her knee, Dick carried her off to his bedroom, Bruce's old room. Kicking open the door, the two kissed again before Dick threw her on the bed, somehow taking her tight fitting jeans. Just in her shirt and surprisingly no underwear, Talia looked at lustfully, not truly seeing Dick but wanting it to be Bruce. Dick looked at her glistening petals in the moonlight shining through the window. His breath hitched. She looked as good a meal as any he had ever seen. She was a darker hue of pink, the colour darkening as the nerves curled out, leaving a light pink centre.  
"Aren't you going to take me, gypsy?" Talia sneered at him. That was not the right thing to say. Dick took off his clothes tantalizngly slowly. Her breath became more and more ragged as each article came off. Damn it, she needed him and needed him now! His cock escaped its confines and presented itself to her in a full display of pride. The bulbous head swelled like a crown on a king. A long bluish vein led from the base to the engorged tip. Just by looking at it, she knew it was longer than Bruce's, but not nearly as thick. Dick smiled when he saw her eyes widen at the sight of his member. "What's wrong Talia? Not what you were expecting?"  
Clearly not. He got on top of the bed and pulled her by her feet towards him, the action dragging her shirt up and he saw her full breasts with her pink nipples erect. Dick grabbed her arms and held them above her head. Her slender neck smoothed over as she turned her head to the side. Dick accepted the invitation and moved his velvety tongue to the base of her throat and flattened the muscle, trailing it to her beautiful breasts. He pleasured her ample bosom, suckling and licking away. He moved his right hand to her left breast and caressed it with care. Kneading it, her pleasure started to build up at her core. She moaned her pleasure so that Dick may understand just what he was doing to her. Dick moved his fingers over her skin, down her belly to her entrance. His index finger traced her lips and her nub was tickled by his thumb. Her moans urged his fingers more franticall, gauging her reaction for more or less. The thumb stayed in its place with her clitoris, Dick inserted his index and middle finger in her and explored her love hole.  
She was boiling on the inside, Dick found. Her intoxicating moans and groans were nothing to feeling the inside of her. With a smirk and searing kiss to her belly button, Dick moved his cerulean eyes to where he caused her the most pleasure. He added his ring finger inside of her hole. He stretched his pinky to her anus. He rubbed her puckered hole with his pinky while his thumb caressed her clit and the middle fingers partied inside her vagina. His eyes traveled to her face which was flushed more than Kory had ever been. Dick loved the power he had over this woman. Talia's eyes were close to popping out of her head, never had Bruce done this to her. This gypsy was a sex god that Bruce certainly wasn't.  
"You like that? You like what I do to you?" A positive whimper escaped her lips. "Tell me how you feel when I do this to you. Tell me what you feel." He growled at her. His mouth joined the digits on their assault to her lower half. His hot tongue whipped out to lick around her inner thighs. The demoness's fingers scraped his scalp. The nails broke and cut into his skull, moving past his thick, wavy locks of ebony hair. She screamed what she felt as she writhed on the bed, her legs flailed around, allowing her newfound lover more access to her body. Her tan arms were frozen stiff with her hands grappling his head. Dick didn't feel any pain from her ministrations to his head. Blood trickled forgotten through his hair. Her musky scent and her juices her delicious on his face, her love juicies trailed his perfect throat and chest. Dick grabbed her tanned, muscular legs and flipped her whole body onto her frontside. He removed his hand and stuck his cum covered hand in front of face and shoved it into her mouth so that she may taste what she was like.  
His other hand gripped her silky hair and forced her head up. Dick used his new leverage to bite her ass cheeks quickly, igniting an indignant and yet pleasure filled squeal.  
His powerful legs moved up and his erection fucked her pussy with a mind of its own. She screamed out his name along with several curses. He smirked to himself, this fuck was ironically for her son. While gross to think about, it was necessary to protect him from Talia. He continued to fuck her restlessly. He dominated her body as much as she dominated her power over the world. She continued her screaming to no real use, he would fuck her whether she liked it or not. He didn't care for her pleasure, but she wasn't in any position to really fight him for dominance. For once, she loved being dominated like this. Her fears and worries away as this man claimed her fiercely. This wasn't sweet like her first time with Bruce, it was so nice to just let go. This was one thing she knew she would want again.  
Then again, what's to stop her from having a relationship with Dick as she had with Bruce. At least she would try.


End file.
